Wibbly Wobbly
by bad-wolf-and-her-lonely-angel
Summary: Something's gone wrong on the TARDIS and the Doctor gets a little dirty while he's fixing it. Rose has always had feelings for the Doctor, but she wasn't expecting them to get all wibbly-wobbly over a loose tie, a couple smudges of oil, and a shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Oneshot, Rose/Ten fluff. Enjoy!


**A/N: Just a little bit of cute Rose/Ten fluff for you :) I feel like it's needed with all the sad stuff that happens with the two of them. This is just a quick one I thought up recently. Hope you guys enjoy! Feel free to review and check out my other DW fics :) Thanks for reading, love you all!**

**bad-wolf-and-her-lonely-angel**

**Pairing: Rose/Ten**

* * *

**Wibbly-Wobbly**

* * *

"Sonic!" ordered the Doctor, voice muffled by the control panel. He stuck his hand out, waving it impatiently for the screwdriver. Rose sighed, placing the tool in his hand. This was so _boring_. She had woken up this morning to a loud racket and came downstairs to find the Doctor halfway concealed beneath the control panel of the TARDIS, with only his trouser legs and Converse trainers sticking out. Apparently, they had a very rough landing (where it was they had landed, Rose really had no clue), and some important things in the TARDIS engine that Rose couldn't remember the name of (the Doctor was talking fast and using a lot of big words) had gone "a little bit wibbly-wobbly" (that's what he told her, at least). So she had just been sitting here for the past hour while the Doctor worked away, bored out of her mind.

She glanced up, looking slowly around the TARDIS. The Doctor's long brown trench coat was draped over the railing near the doorway, just like always. But his suit jacket had been thrown haphazardly on the floor, and was crumpled up in a ball. Rose huffed. The Doctor could be so careless; sometimes she wondered how he managed to function without a companion to clean up after him. She stood and went to pick up the jacket, shaking it out and hanging it over her arm. When you were travelling through space and time, finding a dry cleaner's shop was at the very bottom on the list of priorities, especially when there were people to rescue and planets to save. And Rose highly doubted the sonic screwdriver would work on wrinkles. She leaned back against the console, looking down at the suit. She had grown incredibly fond of this particular one, brown with blue stripes. Hesitantly, Rose brought the jacket up to her face, burying her nose in the front. Oh, it smelled just like the Doctor. She shut her eyes and inhaled his scent for a moment. She had always appreciated the way he smelled so naturally cologne-like, the scent always present but never too strong. It was so familiar to her, after travelling with him so long. It lingered with every touch, every hug, every time they held hands. Rose loved it.

Rose finally hung the jacket neatly on the back of a nearby chair. She leaned back against the console, crossing her arms. The Doctor needed to finish soon; she was getting entirely too restless. "Oi, are you about finished?" she yelled down in the direction of the legs sticking out of the middle of the console. "You've been at it all morning!"

"Nearly done!" the Doctor shouted back cheerfully. "Just got to tighten up a few loose ends here… can you put the sonic back up on the panel?" His hand stuck out again, holding the screwdriver for her to take.

She grabbed it from him, rolling her eyes. "I'll tell you where you can put your sonic…" she mumbled, placing it next to a monitor. There was a clanging noise beneath her feet.

"Sorry, did you say something?" came the Doctor's reply.

Rose smirked. "Not me, no." She had to watch her mouth, she thought. She knew how protective the Doctor was of his sonic screwdriver. Looking around again, Rose began to wander, straightening the little gizmos and gadgets that the Doctor had left lying around. Honestly, this place was a mess.

There was a bit of banging from down below, and a shout of "Ouch!" as if the Doctor had hit his head on something. Rose giggled. Her back still turned, she heard a rustling behind her—he was finished. "There we go, good as new!" he said happily. Rose turned to smile at him and had to work to keep her jaw from dropping.

She hadn't realized the implications of the suit jacket being where it was—if it was on the floor, then it wasn't on the Doctor. Rose had never seen him without one of his jackets on (except for that time right after he regenerated, and he wore those ridiculous striped pajamas, but that didn't count). She was starting to think that maybe, she would have to take every single one of his suit jackets, hide them away, and never, ever give them back.

The sleeves of the Doctor's light blue button-up shirt were rolled up to his elbows, his tie hanging loose around his neck and the first two buttons popped open to reveal the slightest bit of his chest. His glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose, and his normally messy hair was even more askew, in the most adorable way possible. His shirt was covered in what Rose guessed was streaks of some sort of oil, and he had a couple smudges on his face as well. She only realized she had been staring for a little too long when the Doctor raised an eyebrow at her.

"Rose?" he asked. "Is something wrong? Do I have something on my face?"

Telling herself to snap out of it, Rose pointed at his left cheek. "Yeah, you've got a little…" The Doctor immediately turned to check his reflection in one of the monitors, giving Rose a chance to breathe. That wasn't the reason she's been staring, but at least it wasn't a lie. But _oh my god!_ Rose exclaimed to herself. She had always thought this new incarnation a bit lanky and wiry, but the jacket had apparently been hiding some very nicely muscled arms.

"Oi, Rose, there's a handkerchief in the pocket of my jacket…" the Doctor said, looking to the floor where the coat had been laying, before spotting it on the chair. "Oh, it's over there! Inside left pocket. Would you grab it for me?" Rose rifled around inside the pockets until she found the white piece of cloth. Leave it to the Doctor to actually own a handkerchief, she thought. So old fashioned. "Well, won't be needing this now that it's all dirty!" Rose heard from behind her.

"Here's this," Rose said, turning back to face the Doctor. "Why do you have—" This time Rose's jaw did actually drop. It seemed as if the Doctor had removed another layer, having shed his dirty blue button-up, and now standing in only his trousers and a midnight blue t-shirt, with his tie still loosely hung on his neck. The shirt was, from what Rose could see, very thin, and very tight.

"What?!" the Doctor exclaimed, snatching the handkerchief defensively from Rose. "I know it might look silly with just the undershirt, but I rather like this tie!"

Rose shut her mouth as the Doctor turned away to wipe off his face. "Y-yeah, no, it's a nice tie…" It did look a little bit goofy with just a t-shirt, but in a _very_ attractive way. How had she never noticed the definition of his chest and his arms and his… well, everything! This shirt hid nothing, and Rose was so okay with that.

"Well, okay, now that the TARDIS is fixed, we can be off. Where shall we go n—mmph!" Acting on instinct, Rose had waited until the Doctor turned back to her to grab him by the tie and press her lips to his, effectively cutting off his sentence. It took him a second, having been caught off guard, but she certainly felt it when he started to kiss her back. His arms wrapped around her waist, hugging her tight to his body. When they finally broke apart after what seemed like an eternity, Rose wasn't sure what he would say. But the Doctor merely grinned down at her. "Well," he started, still holding her close to him. "That was unexpected."

Rose blushed, looking up at his face and returning his smile shyly. "Sorry."

"No, no, no!" said the Doctor, kissing her forehead. "No need to apologize, not at all."

Rose smiled coyly. "Well, I was thinking," she started, her fingers running over the soft fabric of his t-shirt, "if there aren't any universes in dire need of saving today, maybe we could take a day off? Just stay in the TARDIS? I'm sure we could find some way to keep ourselves busy…" She gave him an uncharacteristically suggestive look.

"Rose Tyler," he said, furrowing an eyebrow, "are you trying to take advantage of me just because I took off my shirt?" She threw her head back and laughed, feeling entirely free now that their feelings for each other had been laid out on the table. Everything was wonderful. He pulled her in for another kiss, and Rose felt a weight lifted off her shoulders. She let herself commit to memory the taste and the feel of his lips on hers. _The Doctor, in the TARDIS, with Rose Tyler,_ she thought. _Just as it should be._

As the Doctor pulled her away to find some obscure part of the TARDIS where they could do some exploring of this new relationship, Rose couldn't be bothered to pick up the shirt he had left crumpled and dirty on the floor. As far as she was concerned, he wouldn't be needing to wear it again any time soon.


End file.
